1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bearing device and a method of manufacturing the bearing device.
2. Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2014-1706 discloses a roller lifter (a bearing device) suitable for use with an internal combustion engine. The roller lifter has a bearing part including a pivot pin (a shaft member) rotatably supporting a roller and a pair of supporting parts (supports) supporting the pivot pin. The pivot pin is swaged to be fixed in position while both axial ends thereof are fitted in support holes formed in the respective supporting parts.
In the above-described construction, the pivot pin is fixed to the supporting parts so as to be circumferentially non-rotatable. Accordingly, the bearing part has a load area (a range receiving radial load) unevenly distributed in a part of the pivot pin (the side abutting against a cam). This is one of factors accelerating fatigue progress in the load area and reducing the service life of the bearing part. Further, force applied from the pivot pin to the supporting parts is increased during the swaging, so that there is a possibility of deformation of the supporting parts in the direction of force application.